


How Iwaizumi found the one

by tetsuskitten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: Inspired on a line from a series that said "I’ve known she was the one since I carried her home after she fell of her bike when she was six. She called me her hero." The story of how Iwaizumi and Oikawa met, were inseparable ever since and Iwa ended up proposing to the love of his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so sorry for any mistakes! First time writing IwaOi so I hope you like it!

 

“I’ve known he was the one since I carried him home after he fell of his bike when he was six. He called me his hero.”

“Dude, that’s romantic as hell.” Hanamaki says, wiping away a fake tear. His voice turns more serious then. “So, you’re really gonna ask him to marry you, uh?”

A smile pulls at Iwazumi’s lips. “Yeah, man. I really am.”

 

 

 

 

 

It was a late summer afternoon, the shadows already covered most of Iwa’s backyard so mother had let him play outside without fussing over him getting sun burnt or to wear a hat. He was practicing volleyball because when he was older he was going to be a part of a team and he had to be real hardworking, his father had said, if he wanted to be an important and valuable member of it. Right now though, he did it mostly for fun.

He was practicing receives against the wall when he saw someone dash through the pavement of the sidewalk in a little blue bike. He stopped the ball in his hands and turned his body to see the other boy skillfully ride his bike when the bike’s tire caught on a misplaced rock and the stranger toppled to the floor.

Iwaizumi’s eyes went wide and he immediately ditched his ball and ran to the boy lying on the floor. When he approached him he saw the other’s eyes filling with tears, he saw scrapped elbows and a bleeding knee. He kneeled close to the other and helped him sit.

“Are you alright?”

The other boy looked at him with nervous eyes, shock still running through him from the fall and his heart beating fast. He shook his head no and in a tiny, trembling voice he cried. “My ankle hurts.”

Iwaizumi nodded slowly and squeezed the other boys arm. “Do you think you can walk?”

The other shrugged, unsure. Iwa helped him stand then, but when he tried to walk he almost fell to the floor again but Iwa was there to catch him.

“You can’t walk.” Iwaizumi said, matter of fact. “Is your house very far?”

“Five houses from here.”

“Okay, I’ll carry you there.”

“Whaaa-”

“I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, by the way.”

The other was still wearing a surprised expression from the previous statement but he still managed to say his name back. “I’m Oikawa Tooru.”

Iwaizumi lifted Oikawa up onto his arms and the other held on tight.

“Are you sure you won’t drop me?”

Iwa huffed, both in exasperation and the weight of Tooru pressed against his chest. He gritted out. “I’m sure.”

The small journey between their houses seemed endless. On any other day, it would have been fine but now Iwaizumi was very aware of how small he was, his legs were and how heavy Oikawa got along the way. Even though it was hard, Oikawa made it better because he kept shouting encouragements and somehow gave him a new nickname.

“Iwa-chan is so strong!!”

“Come on, Iwa-chan we’re almost there!!”

“Iwa-chaaaan, I’m not even that heavy!!”

And Iwaizumi was annoyed but he was laughing and he thought Tooru was actually really nice. He hoped they could be friends from now on. He was always happy when he made new friends.

“Iwa-chan we’re here!!! Iwa-chan is my _hero_!” Oikawa exclaimed with a beaming smile, his ankle sprain forgotten for a little while.

Iwaizumi flushed and shook his head. No one had ever called him a hero. He felt elated.

He knocked on Oikawa’s door and slowly put him down while still holding him so he wouldn’t have to put weight on his foot. When Tooru’s mother opened the door she immediately asked what happened and ushered both boys in. She cared for Tooru’s wounds and Iwaizumi watched her. When she kissed Tooru’s band-aided knee, Iwaizumi wanted to the same. “To make it better”, she had said, looking up at her son and giving him a reassuring smile. Tooru smiled down at her and then looked at Iwaizumi and gave him a winning smile.

 

 

 

From that day on they were inseparable. Tooru and Hajime started practicing volleyball together, and Iwaizumi was happy he could finally stop playing against a wall and start doing it with a real person, and even better, a friend. They ended going to the same middle school together and joining the team. They kept playing in high school and because they weren’t stopping now they managed to find colleges in Tokyo that fit them just right, allowing them to live together and share the same space.

 

 

 

It was the third year of high school when Iwaizumi told Oikawa his feelings. He couldn’t hold them in anymore when a particularly mean bout of jealously sprang open in his chest after yet another random girl confessed her affections for the skillful setter of Seijou. He couldn’t take it anymore. The fear of being replaced. Of Tooru one day accepting one of those seemingly random and meaningless confessions from girls who didn’t even know the real him. Afraid that if they knew, they would fall helplessly and Hajime would lose him forever.

But when Hajime confessed his feeling, Tooru smiled. No,Tooru  _beamed_. He shone with a light Hajime had seen before, that first day when they met, eleven years ago, while Tooru’s mother cared for his wounds.

Now, it was Hajime caring for Tooru’s wounds. When Tooru pushed himself too hard, Hajime was the one dragging him out of the hole he dug himself in. It was Hajime who worried sick when Tooru didn’t take good care of himself. It was Hajime who kissed it better.

 

 

Later, on their second year of college, Iwaizumi would find those roles reversed. He fractured his knee and went to the hospital, pain shooting through him and all he could think was that he didn’t want to worry Oikawa. Later that day, when he was laying in his hospital bed, cast in place and told to rest, Tooru would come in with his eyes red and his heart in his hands. He would look at Iwaizumi and kiss him without having to say _thank god you’re okay, I’m so sorry this happened to you, you shouldn’t have pushed yourself so hard, I love you,_ because why would they speak words when they already knew it all?

And that night, when Oikawa carried Iwaizumi up the stairs to their apartment, Hajime would say. “You’re my hero.” And they would laugh because it was their little inside joke without being a joke at all. Because throughout their lives and their growing relationship, they had always been each other’s hero. Saving each other time and time again, asking for no recognition even though it always came. Caring for one another was met with love. Dedication met with adoration.

 

 

On the day Hajime proposed to Tooru, Tooru jumped on him, wrapping his legs around the other's waist, screaming. “Yes, Iwa-chan, yes! What took you so long?!”.

And Hajime answered, in a mocking manner. “Because you’re an annoying pain, Shittykawa.”. But he was joyful and grateful, holding Tooru tight to his chest.

They were both wearing large smiles and their cheeks hurt but they both felt proud.

They have accomplished many things, career and self wise. But if you ever ask Hajime what he is most proud of in his life, he will huff out a laugh, shake his head in disbelief and then say, with definite sureness. "Tooru."

 


End file.
